


Cohabitation

by Ischa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: It was not Peter's plan to fall for his best friend and her pretty boyfriend Aiden, when he knocked on Olivia's door bloody and looking for a fresh start, but things rarely turn out the way he wants them to.“Can you throw me my bag? Or you know boxers and a shirt?” He yelled through the door once he had himself under control again.“Treasure, it seems there is a naked man in our shower,” a voice said. It was a nice voice, deep and melodic and directly on the other side of the door.“It’s Peter, would you grab his bag from the kitchen and hand it to him. I’m busy!” She replied.“Well, if it’s Peter,” the man said. Peter was pretty sure it was Aiden, the boyfriend she was living with. He sounded amused more than anything else. Peter listened to the noises outside the door, but he couldn’t really hear Aiden’s footsteps, so the knock a few moments later startled him so badly he cursed.“Were you listening?” Aiden asked. “I got your bag, you wanna open the door?”Peter took a breath and opened the door a crack, held out his hand for his bag. “Thanks.”“I’m Aiden,” he said as he handed the bag over.“I’m naked,” Peter replied.





	Cohabitation

~One~

“Jesus,” Olivia said.

“I need a place to -,” lay low, he wanted to say, hide was another word that came to mind, but Peter settled on “stay for a while.”

She stepped aside to let him in and he was really glad that it had been her to open the door and not the boyfriend she was living with.  
“What happened?” She asked as she led him to the kitchen. 

“I got into a fight,” Peter answered. 

She snorted. “That much is obvious. Sit down. I’ll make tea and grab the first-aid kit real fast. Be back in a second.” 

Peter sighed as he sat down at the table. Shit, he wished he had somewhere else to go, but really, he didn’t and Olivia was one of the few friends none of his current ‘friends’ knew about.  
She was back a moment later, looking at him like it was hurting her. 

“We’re too old for this shit, you know that right?” She asked, as she sat down opposite of him and took his face in her hand, so she could clean the blood and put on antiseptic. He knew his face would look awful for a few days and he hoped she wouldn’t want him to take of his shirt, because the old bruises there would just raise questions he didn’t want to answer now. Or ever. 

“I know, it wasn’t like I planned this,” he replied. “Sorry for barging in.” 

She waved it away. “No problem. You are always welcome here. You know that. I’m just pissed that it took you so long and a fight to visit.” 

He hummed an asset as she cleaned him up and made him presentable again and then she looked into his eyes, her face serious. “What kind of fight was that?” 

“The kind you don’t want to stick around for to happen again,” Peter answered. 

“I figured,” she stood up and went to the counter where she busied herself with making tea.  
“You brought only one bag with you,” she said as she put a mug of hot tea in front of him. 

“Yeah…I was in a hurry.” 

“I think you need to drink this tea and then you need to take a shower, eat something and go to bed.” 

“I’ll skip the food, my stomach isn’t up to it,” Peter replied. “Thank you,” he added and meant it. He was grateful that she took him in in his state, bloody and clearly in some kind of trouble. 

“Don’t mention it, really.” 

“If your boy should –“

She cut him off, “Aiden won’t throw you out, Peter. That is not the kind of man he is.” 

“What kind of man is he then? You know you never even sent a picture,” he said.

“Where would I have sent that picture too? You hardly ever answer my e-mails, the last few actually failed to send. So I assume you have a new e-mail address you didn’t share yet. At least you got my text with my new place.” 

“Sorry, life has been kind of a bitch lately,” Peter replied, sipping the hot tea carefully. Sitting here in her brightly lit kitchen he felt himself relax. 

“You can tell me all about that tomorrow morning then. You do look like you need to sleep for at least ten hours.”

He had to admit that he did feel tired. Probably all the shit he had been through lately finally catching up with him. “Where is your boy tonight anyway?” 

“Band.”

“Band?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Band. He plays bass in a band, it’s nothing special, says he, but I think they are pretty good. So there, I’m with a boy from a band.”

“It seems to be your type,” he teased. 

Olivia laughed. “He’s very different from my ex-boyfriends.”

“He must be,” Peter said. Otherwise she wouldn’t have moved in with him. She always seemed rather restless to him. Not wanting to settle down or be tied to someone, but maybe she hadn’t found someone to settle down with before. Maybe this guy was it for her. Peter felt sad thinking about him. He wasn’t probably ever going to settle down with anyone if his track record was any indication. 

“You’ll see for yourself soon enough,” she said, finishing her tea and putting the mug down. She stood, stretched and reached out to stroke his cheek gently. He made himself not flinch.  
“I’m going to make up the guestroom for you. It’s nothing special, but the bed should be big enough for you.” She winked. “Towels are under the sink, you can use any body wash you want, shampoo too. What else? A toothbrush, I assume you didn’t bring your own?” She teased. 

“No.”

“Well, there is a spare in a box under the sink as well. You should be all set. I can grab you a shirt as well? Throw in your laundry?”

“No, really, I have clean shirts and underwear in that bag.” 

She nodded. “Good. If you really don’t want any food-“

“I don’t, but thank you,” he cut in.

“Shower and bed it is then,” Olivia said. “Bathroom is the white door on the right. I’ll be in the guestroom making it comfortable. Take all the time you need.” 

He stood then as well. His body protesting a bit, but he ignored the pain. A hot shower after a few hours on the road on his bike was exactly what he needed now.  
The bathroom was on the small side, but clean and warm. He grabbed the towels and the toothbrush, switched on the water to heat it up while he stripped and threw his clothes in the hamper. He would do laundry tomorrow because there was no way he would let Olivia do that for him as well. She wasn’t his wife, or even girlfriend after all.  
The water felt so good on his skin that he groaned as he leaned his head against the tiles and closed his eyes. It was fucking bliss, that was, what this was. Bliss. Only thing that could make this evening better was a warm bed with soft sheets and he knew that Olivia would not disappoint. 

After about twenty minutes he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, he toweled himself dry, looked around and cursed.  
Shit, he forgot to grab fresh clothes. His bag was most likely in the kitchen still. It wasn’t like Olivia hadn’t seen him half naked before, because she had, but he didn’t want her to see him like this. The bruises and cuts marring his skin right now: he wanted to hide them from her. He wanted to hide them from himself too.  
He slung the towel around his hips and brushed his teeth to give himself time to think and push down the unpleasant memories. 

“Can you throw me my bag? Or you know boxers and a shirt?” He yelled through the door once he had himself under control again.

“Treasure, it seems there is a naked man in our shower,” a voice said. It was a nice voice, deep and melodic and directly on the other side of the door. 

“It’s Peter, would you grab his bag from the kitchen and hand it to him. I’m busy!” She replied. 

“Well, if it’s Peter,” the man said. Peter was pretty sure it was Aiden, the boyfriend she was living with. He sounded amused more than anything else. Peter listened to the noises outside the door, but he couldn’t really hear Aiden’s footsteps, so the knock a few moments later startled him so badly he cursed.

“Were you listening?” Aiden asked. “I got your bag, you wanna open the door?” 

Peter took a breath and opened the door a crack, held out his hand for his bag. “Thanks.” 

“I’m Aiden,” he said as he handed the bag over. 

“I’m naked,” Peter replied. 

Aiden laughed. “Okay, got it. You go and put on some clothes, I’ll help Olivia with the sheets.” 

Peter closed the door after he pulled the bag inside. Well, Aiden, what little he had seen of the man, wasn’t like he had imagined the man. Not at all.  
Olivia hadn’t lied when she told him that this one was different.  
He didn’t seem bothered at all by Peter’ nakedness in his shower. Peter put on sleep clothes, left the bathroom and then wandered over to the open door where the light came from.

“You’re not naked anymore,” Aiden said, holding out his hand. 

“Peter,” Peter said. “Thanks for letting me crash here.” 

Aiden shrugged. “It’s why we have a guest room, for guests, you know?” 

Peter smiled. It was hard not to like the man and he was easy on the eyes too. On the slim side, pale skin, hair and even eyelashes. “Reasonable.”

“I like to think so,” Aiden said. 

“I knew you two would get along like a house on fire.” 

“That’s kinda dangerous,” Aiden teased. 

She stood up from where she had been sitting on the bed and kissed his cheek. “But you know that’s how I like it. Now let’s give Peter some space so he can get some rest. He drove here on his bike after all from god only knows where.”

“See you tomorrow, Peter,” Aiden said. 

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Good night,” Olivia added and then he was alone. Closed door between him and the world. The sheets were soft, the room cozy and gender neutral. He appreciated that, even if he would have slept in a pink princess room as well. He buried his face in the pillow and was out like a light only moments later. 

 

~Two~  
“So that’s Peter,” Aiden said over take out and tea later in their living room. “He certainly looks like a badboy. What happened to his face?”

“I think a fist happened to his face,” Olivia replied. There was tension in her shoulders, she was worried about Peter, Aiden could tell.

“Obviously. So he just showed up then?” Aiden wanted to know. 

“Yes. No warning, no call, nothing. Just him and his bloody face. He hadn’t even bothered to clean up when he ran, and it’s pretty obvious he hadn’t stopped once on his way here. Thank god the helmet had covered it up. I’m sure otherwise the police would have stopped him.” She sighed, stabbing a piece of broccoli with her chopsticks. 

“So, whatever he left back there was a mess,” Aiden said. 

“Yeah. You don’t mind, do you that he’s staying here?” 

Aiden hadn’t expected a naked man in his shower when he came home this evening, but it wasn’t like he minded that much. They had often people over. Mostly only for a night or three, but still. It wasn’t a hardship. 

“I don’t mind. You know it’s one of the things I love about you, that you help whenever you can.” 

“He’s a good person,” Olivia said. 

Aiden hummed. He only knew Peter from her stories. She and him went way back. Now he would have an opportunity to get to know the man that had been such a big part of his girlfriend’s life. 

“I know he is, you wouldn’t have let him stay here otherwise,” he replied. 

“I probably should have called you, but I was just – it’s been so long, you know and he hasn’t changed at all. I mean – he looks the same.” 

“Good, you mean,” Aiden teased. 

She nodded. “Yeah, good. He’s always looked good. But something about him is different now. I can’t put my finger on it.”

He leaned over and put his hand on her knee, she hissed, and he let his hand slide up to her tight.  
“He’s gonna be here for a few more days at least, you can find out all his dirty secrets then,” Aiden said to lighten her mood. 

“I don’t think anyone can find out all of Peter’s secrets,” Olivia replied. She put the cartoon with Chinese food on the coffee table and turned to him. “Are you starting something Mister?” 

“Is it working? If it’s working, I’m totally starting something,” Aiden answered, letting his hand wander a bit higher to make his intent clear. 

“With Peter down the hall,” Olivia said. 

“I’m not hearing a ‘no’,” he replied. His hand was between her legs now and he could feel her warmth through her panties. “You know I was thinking about ravishing you on the couch on the whole way back home.”

“And I thwarted your plans. I’m so sorry,” she said. 

“You should be, I mean, it’s not only me who gets to come.”

“We really shouldn’t have sex on the couch,” Olivia said. 

“Well, I’ll just stop then,” he replied. 

She grabbed his wrist to keep his hand where it was. “Don’t you dare stop.”

“I see you get to come, because it’s less messy…”

“I’ll make it up to you in the bedroom later,” Olivia said, breathy. 

“With your mouth?”

“Yeah,” she hissed. 

“Deal,” Aiden replied and slipped his fingers inside the damp cotton. He scooted closer so he could kiss her while he was playing with her clit, because she liked kissing lot and it always got her going. Her fingers grabbed his shirt and she kissed him harder, sloppier too: he knew she was close. 

“Fuck,” she said as her orgasm shuddered through her. “Fuck.” 

He kissed her neck and laughed into it. “Yeah, it’s not on the list for tonight. We don’t want to wake Peter.” 

He felt her shudder then around his wet fingers still inside her.  
“So it’s like that?” He asked. “You never told me, you and him were-“

“Because we weren’t. Never were at all. We kinda danced around it, but never-“

“Ah, I see. Like satellites.”

She let herself fall against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes. “It is what it is.” 

“The timing was never right.” 

“The timing will never be right, Aiden. I’m with you and I love you.”

“And you love Peter.” 

“Well, duh,” she said and opened her eyes to smirk at him. “You know what I love about you?” 

“Lots of things, I imagine. My charm, the good looks, my voice, how good I am with my fingers-“

“Yeah, all that, but also that you’re not going all alpha male on this whole thing.” 

He shrugged, finally pulling his fingers out of her panties, he looked at them and then sucked them clean.  
“Jealousy isn’t my thing.” And it really wasn’t. He loved her, but he knew he didn’t own her. She knew she didn’t own him either. They were together because they wanted to be together. In the beginning they had both tried the open relationship thing and it had worked for a while, more or less, because even they could fuck other people, they plain didn’t. Sometimes he caught himself watching some good looking stranger, but in the end he went home to her. Sometimes he told her about that hot stranger and they both got off on spinning some elaborate fantasy about the sex they could be having.  
It was fun. 

“Urgh, I need to clean up,” she said. 

“Go take a shower then, I’ll get rid of the leftovers.” 

“Which leftovers? You’ll finish it off as always. I really don’t know where it all goes.” She grinned. 

“Not gonna have this conversation again, I’ll tidy up here, while you take a shower. Meet me in the bedroom after.” 

She leaned in and kissed him. He wondered if she could taste herself on his tongue, but didn’t ask. “Thank you.” 

“You are welcome,” he replied and started to gather the nearly empty food containers. 

~+~  
“Good morning,” Peter said, scratching his neck. He was barefoot and his dark hair was tousled in that way boys in magazines for underwear wore. 

“Good morning. How did you sleep?” Aiden asked, pouring coffee for himself and Peter.  
Peter took the mug with a nod of thanks, Aiden put two slices of bread in the toaster as he waited for an answer. 

“Like the dead.” 

“Good then,” Aiden said. 

Peter smiled. His face was still a mess of bruises and his lip was split. “I clearly needed it. Olivia was right.” 

“She often is,” Aiden said. 

“Speaking off, where is she?” 

“Already gone to work.” 

“Oh,” Peter said. 

“You hungry?” 

“Starving,” Peter answered. 

“Eggs and bacon okay?” 

“Minus the bacon.” 

“Vegetarian?” 

Peter nodded. “Yeah.” 

“No problem. Eggs and bacon, minus the bacon. Hmm, I can throw in some vegetables if you want? Reddish is nice with eggs. Spring onions too.”

“Yes to both. Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Aiden said. It was really not a hardship. He would eat the same, the bacon would keep. 

“I don’t mean breakfast, obviously I also mean breakfast,” he amended, “But for being cool with me staying here.” 

“You’re one of Olivia’s best and oldest friends. She loves you, so how could I say no?” 

Peter swallowed. “I love her too.” 

Aiden smiled. “So, what are your plans for today?” 

“What are your plans for today?” Peter gave back. 

“Work, of course, and then later Olivia and I planned to go out, but now with you here – you wanna go out tonight?” 

“With this face?” Peter asked, jokingly. 

“Well, the face is handsome enough, the bruises are a bother,” Aiden said. 

Peter laughed and then winced. “Shit, warn a guy.” 

“Can’t, genius strokes of wit are just coming over me,” Aiden replied. “So, what are your plans for today?”

“Hanging around your apartment alone? Watching Netflix?” Peter asked. 

“Valid options, but you could always come to work with me,” Aiden offered. It would not be a bother to him, and he didn’t like to leave Peter alone here. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Peter, it was more like he didn’t trust Peter to be alone. He had the feeling Peter needed someone right now and didn’t really want to be alone either. 

“You’re working at a tattoo studio right?” 

“I am the tattoo studio to be honest,” Aiden said. “It’s all mine. Wanna be my assistant for today? Your handsome face would lure customers in I’m sure.”

“I know what you’re doing,” Peter said, “And I’m grateful, but I’ll rather stay here today if it’s all the same to you.” 

Aiden nodded. He didn’t think Peter would rob them blind and leave. He finished preparing the eggs, dished them out, grabbed the toast and butter and put everything on the table. 

“Wi-Fi password is in the drawer of the nightstand table,” Aiden said, sitting down.  
Peter nodded his thanks and they ate in relative silence.

~+~  
Olivia came in just as he was wiping a customer clean. She had a bag from his favorite bakery in her hand. And he wanted to kiss her. She waved, and then made herself at home in one of the armchairs in his small front room.  
He finished up with his customer and then joined her. 

“So, how was Peter this morning?” 

“He seemed fine. I offered to take him with me to work, but he said he’s rather stay in and watch Netflix.” 

“His face?” 

“Still bruised,” Aiden answered. 

She rolled her eyes at him. “You don’t say. But is it as bad as it looked last night? Should I have taken him to a doctor? The hospital?” 

“He’ll be fine, as far as I can tell,” Aiden reassured her and grabbed the bag with baked goods. “Thanks for this. I was starving.” 

“It’s not real lunch, but I figured what the hell,” Olivia said. “Are we still going out tonight?” 

“You want to?” Aiden asked. 

“I – yeah, but also no.” 

“Clearly you made up your mind about the whole thing,” Aiden teased. 

She slapped him lightly. “I worry about him being alone the whole day.”

“He could come with, but I think he will decline, because his face is – all messed up.” 

“We could stay home,” Olivia said. 

“Oder in,” Aiden added. 

“Indian maybe?”

“Or, crazy idea, we could cook,” Aiden said. 

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “Cajun pasta?”

“No chicken, Peter’s a vegetarian.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Honey, I know that.” 

Of course she knew. “Okay then. Cooked dinner it is tonight. Table for three.” 

“I saw a porno once that started out like that.” 

“In a restaurant?” Aiden asked. 

She gave him a look and smiled. “It was a classy porno.” 

“I wouldn’t know it then,” Aiden said, and then started on the pastry she had gotten him. She watched him eat in silence. 

“I can grab the groceries on my way home from work. Will you be late?”

He shook his head. “Last appointment is at four and it’s only a small thing. I should be home shortly after five.” 

“See you then,” Olivia said and got up. 

“Yeah,” he replied. 

~+~  
The rest of his day went by pretty much the same way it did every day since he had opened the tattoo studio two years ago.  
By now he wasn’t worried anymore that he would crash and burn with this whole thing, but he was starting to think that he should maybe hire a part-timer soon. It was getting a bit too much to handle. And he didn’t like to have to give business away because there were only so many hours he could work.  
He would have to talk to Olivia about it.  
Aiden closed up shop and hurried to catch the bus home. 

~+~  
It smelled heavenly when he opened the door and he could hear laughter from the kitchen.  
He hung up his keys and jacket, took off his shoes and joined Peter and Olivia in the kitchen.  
He leaned against the door to watch them. 

“So this is what you do when I’m not home?” He asked. 

She grinned. “Cooking you dinner while horsing around with a friend?”

“It seems you two started drinking without me. I am hurt, Treasure. Hurt,” Aiden answered. 

Peter grabbed a glass and poured him wine and then handed it over with a flourish and a bow. “For you Sir,” he said and Aiden swallowed, because shit, that tone and that word did all kinds of things to him when a handsome man said it. 

He took the glass with a nod of thanks. 

“It’s really me who has to thank you two,” Peter said, going back to cutting vegetables. 

“No, you don’t,” Olivia said before Aiden could. “We’re happy to have you here.” 

“We are,” Aiden added. It was the truth too. It was only the first day of Peter staying with them, but it didn’t feel strange. It had never felt strange for Aiden to have people over and he always liked to make them feel welcome, and like a part of their family. “Besides it’s not every day we get cooked dinner.” 

“You don’t cook?” Peter asked. 

Aiden shrugged.

“We don’t really have the time, I guess, or we’re too lazy,” Olivia answered. 

“This is done in under thirty minutes. I mean…guys, take out takes longer sometimes.”

“But they prepare it for us,” Aiden argued. 

“And we don’t have to do dishes,” Olivia added. 

Peter frowned. “Okay, how about this: I will cook you dinner for the duration of my stay, as a thank you.” 

Aiden wanted to refuse on principle alone, because they didn’t need their guests to do anything for them, but the earnest look on Peter’s face made him reconsider. He exchanged a look with Olivia and she nodded. 

“Sure, we’d love to,” Olivia said. “I remember you being a good cook.” 

Peter smiled. “I’m even better now. Practice makes perfect after all.” 

She laughed. 

Twenty minutes later they had a perfectly delicious dinner and more wine.  
Aiden didn’t think he would miss the take-out much.

 

~Three~  
Peter was aware that he was hiding out with no real plan so far. He had his credit cards, but his bank account was nearly empty. He had no place to stay, except Olivia’s guestroom and he had no job, which…with his face looking like it did a week ago had been a valid excuse, but wasn’t anymore.  
He needed to get his life back on track, but the problem was that he had no idea what track the hell that was.  
One thing he knew for sure; and that was that he could not stay in the guestroom forever. He knew that neither Olivia nor Aiden would kick him out, but this was no hotel (and he didn’t pay any rent either) and they had a life as a couple that didn’t include him. No matter how easy he seemed to fit into their daily routine.  
He frowned at the curry he was finishing and then startled as he heard someone behind him opening the fridge. 

“You’re home early,” Peter said, looking over his shoulder. 

“The consultation I had didn’t take long, the client backed out,” Aiden said, leaning against the counter. “I could have stayed longer, wait for some walk-ins, but to be honest, I was feeling bored as hell. The work is there on most days, but when it isn’t – some days are just slow – I feel like the walls are closing in.” He took a sip of his beer. “I meant to talk to you about this.”

“Okay?” Peter asked, reducing the heat and turning to look at Aiden. 

“I already talked with Olivia and she thinks it’s a good idea, but you know her, she is easily excited and wants the best for everyone.” 

Peter smiled. That certainly was true. “So?”

“I was thinking about hiring a part-timer and I don’t know if you want to stick around, we’d love you to, if you do maybe you’d like to-“

“Stop right there,” Peter said. “I appreciate it, but I can’t take your money on top of everything.” 

“It’s not like we’re giving it to you. You would have to work for it,” Aiden said with a smile. 

“Still, I can’t. I’m sorry,” Peter replied. 

He could see that Aiden wanted to argue the point, but then he just nodded. “I understand.” 

He was prepared for Aiden to ask if he had any other plans, but Aiden didn’t and Peter was glad for it. Because he had no other plans right now, but he would have one in the next few days. All he needed was some time with his laptop and the online classifieds section. He was sure he would find some job to get back on his feet and even if he hated to be dependent on people, he knew that there was no way he would get an apartment without a job, or having to borrow some money. Which was out of the question.  
He was saved from continuing this train of thought by Olivia. 

“Smells good!” she yelled from the entryway. A second later he could hear her shoes hitting the floor and then she was in the kitchen. Smiling at them. 

“It’s curry. I know you like Indian food,” Peter said. 

She nodded and soon they sat down for dinner. 

~+~  
It took Peter another three days to find a job. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it paid alright. He gave Olivia’s address as his current residence and completed his training day without any disasters happening. 

“Oh,” Olivia said. “Take out?” 

“Italian takeout,” Peter said as he entered the kitchen. “Why are you home this early?” 

“Our servers crashed and we were sent home early,” Olivia replied. “I was just making coffee. You want some?” 

Peter nodded. “Thanks.” 

“So, where have you been all day?” 

“I have a job,” he replied. 

She put her mug down and then hugged him. “That’s wonderful. Tell me everything!” 

He put the food on the counter, and fixed his coffee with milk and sugar. “It’s nothing fancy.”

She made a face. “I’m a secretary. That’s as un-fancy as it gets.” 

She was probably right. Especially as she worked for a small online firm. 

“Your boyfriend is a rockstar tattoo artist.” 

She rolled her eyes. “He wishes he were a rockstar. But he’s a good tattoo artist, I give him that.” She grabbed her mug and walked over to the living room. Peter followed.  
She sat with her legs crossed on the couch and looked at him. “So, tell me about your new job.” 

He sat down opposite from her and grinned. “It’s an Italian restaurant. They needed help and I can do pretty much everything from washing dishes to prepping and cooking. The pay is fair too.”

“That’s wonderful. So you got us food to celebrate?” 

“Yeah, and because I get a discount,” Peter replied. “And had no time to cook today, obviously.” 

“You know you owe us nothing, right?” Olivia asked. 

He rubbed his neck. “I owe you a lot. Not everyone would put up with this.” 

“This?” She asked. 

He waved a hand at himself, his face, the apartment. “This. Me showing up bloody and bruised, and then staying here and cramping your style.” 

She frowned. “You needed help. By the way you still haven’t told me what happened. And you’re not cramping our style.”

“I’m not? Hard to believe? I mean…how is your sex life since I moved in?” 

“Well, it’s not as loud as it used to be, and we’re not doing it over the kitchen table anymore, but other than that? Fine. Don’t worry.” 

He laughed. “No way in hell did you do it over the kitchen table.”

“We did, the day we moved in, we totally did. We got a new kitchen table since then, but I think that still counts,” she replied. “Really, don’t worry about it. We’re fine. Despite the rumors, couples don’t have sex every single day.” 

“I know,” Peter said, because he did know that. He’s been in relationships before after all. He just didn’t know how to stay in one. Maybe there was something wrong with him after all. Maybe his exes had been right. 

She put her hand on his knee and squeezed. “You can stay here as long as you need and want to. We really do like having you around.” 

As he looked from her hand on his knee up into her earnest face, he had the absurd urge to kiss her. 

“Treasure I’m home!” Aiden announced in that moment and the spell was broken. Olivia pulled her hand away, and turned her head to smile at her boyfriend. He grinned and then kissed her gently. 

Peter knew he should look away, but it wasn’t happening. He couldn’t remember when the last time was someone had kissed him like that. And they really looked hot together. 

“We have good news,” Olivia said. 

“Yeah? Because I’m not smelling Peter’s delicious food,” Aiden replied. 

“I got take-out from the restaurant I’m working at.”

“You got a job!” Aiden said, reaching over the couch and hugging Peter, it was a bit awkward because of their positions, and it surprised the hell out of Peter as well, but it felt good. He put his arm around Aiden and patted his back. “Congratulations,” Aiden said as he pulled away. 

“Thank you. I should be out of your hair soon.” 

Aiden waved it away. “You are welcome to stay as long as you want and need.” 

It echoed Olivia’s statement from earlier and he wondered if they had talked about it. Probably. Normal functioning couples talked. 

“I’ll heat up the takeout, you two can stay on the couch and do nothing. It’s fine with me,” Aiden said, mock pouting. It was adorable. His lips looked kissable as hell. It wasn’t the first time Peter had noticed that about Aiden. Even if he tried not to notice these things. Peter could definitely see why Olivia chose to make a life with this man. 

“Thanks,” Olivia said. “You could also bring the wine. We’re celebrating.”

“If we’re celebrating I should also bring the ice-cream sandwiches.” And with that he left them on the couch and went to the kitchen to take care of their dinner. 

“You’re lucky,” Peter said. 

She looked at him and smiled. “I know. He does great foot massages too.” 

~+~  
Peter was working five days a week and tried to get the early shifts so he could still cook dinner, but it wasn’t happening as often as he would like. Working at a restaurant was strenuous and overtime was a thing that happened nearly every day.  
When he came home he only wanted a shower and sleep. 

The weekends were what he was living for really. He didn’t know when it happened, but gradually Olivia and Aiden had made him a part of their little family. He got to meet their friends once his face was healed; they went out to the cinema, dancing and to various restaurants and even a festival once. Flea markets were one of Olivia’s loves and he found he liked to stroll them with her as well. 

“Okay, crazy idea, but hear me out,” Aiden said over breakfast three months into Peter getting his life together and living in their guest room. 

Olivia looked at him and then put her head into her hands and sighed. “Bring it on.”

Peter laughed. 

“It’s a long weekend next month. I can close the shop and we could take a vacation somewhere. Rent a cabin or a cottage or something. Get away from the city. See some sighs. I don’t know, caves or castles or something. I need to be around less people,” Aiden said.

“Climbing?” Olivia asked. 

“God no,” Aiden replied. “Something fun. What do you think Peter?”

“I can totally look after the apartment for you two.”

“How can you do that from a hotel room far away?” Aiden wanted to know.

Peter blinked. “I – you want me to come with you on vacation?”

“You have something better planed? Besides it’s not a vacation. It’s a long weekend,” Olivia said. 

Peter didn’t have anything better planed. But there was the money issue of course and also him intruding again. On a romantic getaway.  
“I need to save up for a down payment. I can’t –“

“What about your grandparents cabin then?” Olivia asked Aiden. “I’m sure they don’t want our money?”

“Good idea, it’s a bit out there, and has no internet, but I think it’s just the thing to get away from people,” Aiden said, already grabbing his phone to call his grandparents. 

“Wait!” Peter said and took a breath. “Are you two sure you want me there? A cabin in the woods, all alone, no internet-“

Olivia looked at him; her eyes gentle. “You don’t have to go, but I’m sure it will be fun to have you there. Besides who else will cook us dinner? We will starve without you.”

“Or live on crackers and ramen,” Aiden cut in. 

“If you’re worried, the cabin has a foldout couch for guests, and the bedroom has a door that locks,” Olivia said. “We can also time our sex around you being outside in the woods.” She winked at him as she said that. 

He couldn’t help but smile at her. He would love to get away for a few days, truth be told. 

“The only thing we’ll need to pay for is gas and groceries,” Aiden added. “So, you wanna come and brave the great outdoors with us?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, can’t make you live on crackers and ramen after all. Can I?”

“It would be surely cruel of you,” Olivia answered. 

“Great. I’m super excited for this. I haven’t been up there in a while. The last time was when I wanted to impress Olivia.”

“It had been kinda a test run for moving in together too,” Olivia said. 

“You mastered it perfectly then, as you’re living together and all,” Peter said. 

“It had been easier than I thought it would be,” Olivia mused. “I mean…I was afraid, but in the end it all came naturally. Sometimes people just fit into each others' space.” 

Yeah, Peter thought. It had surprised him too how fast he had felt at home here. How easily he had fit into their lives and they in his. But he had no business thinking that way about his best friend and her boyfriend. Maybe a weekend with them in the woods wasn’t such a great idea after all, he mused. 

 

~Four~

“This was a great idea,” Aiden said as he got out of the car and stretched his limbs. The car ride had been too long for his liking but at least there were no traffic jams and they had made good time. He could already feel the stress falling away as he breathed in the pine scented fresh air. 

“Help me with the bags,” Peter said and Aiden grinned over his shoulder at him. They had stopped on the way to get groceries and the trunk was full with stuff. 

Peter had been mostly silent in the backseat, listening to music, but he seemed energetic enough now.  
Olivia smiled at them both and then skipped, actually fucking skipped, to the front door of the cabin with the keys.  
As she disappeared inside Aiden came over to the trunk to help Peter with their stuff. 

“First we need some food and then we can make the bed and after maybe go out for a walk?” Aiden made the last part a question. He didn’t want Peter to think he had to go along with everything he or Olivia wanted. He could totally explore on his own or stay inside with a book. 

“Dinner sounds good,” Peter said, grabbing two bags and heading inside. 

Aiden grabbed their groceries and followed.

~+~  
Once they had something to eat and took off the dust covers of the furniture the cabin looked homely. The big windows were open to air it out and Olivia was cutting a pound cake so they could have tea and cake on the porch. 

Aiden couldn’t think of anything he would like to do more right now than sit outside with cake and tea and these two people. 

“It’s nice here,” Peter said, as he sat down at the rough wooden table. 

Aiden nodded, looking over the small garden that pattered out into wilder vegetation. Trees were lining it on three sides. 

“We used to come here pretty much every summer for a few weeks when I was a kid,” he replied. “I picked blackberries straight from the bushes. What I didn’t eat my mom made into cake. Man she made the best blackberry cake.”

Olivia put tea and coffee on the table and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry ours is only store bought.” 

Aiden shrugged. “It’s fine. We’re roughing it after all.” 

She laughed and then sat down next to Peter. He looked at them both. At their similarities and their contrasts and smiled. 

“Roughing it would be sleeping in a tent and not having warm water,” Peter said, pouring them tea and himself coffee. 

“I’m way too delicate for that kind of treatment,” Aiden said, finally joining them at the table. 

Peter looked at him. “You bruise easily?”

“Yeah,” Aiden said. “I used to be small and scrawny too as a kid, so that had been fun.” 

“But you’re nicely big and strong now where it counts,” Olivia said and Peter choked on the sip of coffee he just took. 

“Shit,” Peter said, grabbing a napkin. “Warn a guy?”

“Where would be the fun in that?” She seemed totally unapologetic. 

“I’m glad you approve,” Aiden said. 

She winked at him. 

Peter took a piece of cake and started eating it.  
Aiden and Olivia followed his example. 

~+~  
“You think we made him uncomfortable?” Aiden asked as he cuddled in the bed next to hear. 

They put on fresh sheets and made up the couch for Peter and now he was looking at her and wondering. Peter hadn't said anything, but then neither would have Aiden in Peter’s place. 

“No, I don’t think so. I mean, we didn’t have sex right in front of him.” 

Why, Aiden wondered, did his cock think that would be a good idea? “Okay, yeah. You’re right.” 

She turned on her side so she could look at him. “I’m glad you asked him to come here with us.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Aiden said. 

She sighed. “He still hasn’t told me what had happened to him.”

“What do you think happened?” 

She bit her lip. “His dad had been kinda a mess and Peter had been used to being treated less than stellar, you know? When I met him, he played rough and fast and less than safe. He had been a bad boy and I thought it was hot.”

“You still think it’s hot,” Aiden teased. 

“Yeah, I do,” she replied, letting her fingers skim over his side, before her hand settled on his hip gently. “Point is, there had been times he didn’t care if someone hurt him…maybe,” she trailed off. 

“Maybe someone had been hurting him? And it escalated and he ran?”

It was hard to believe when you looked at Peter: broad-shouldered, hard looking Peter. He didn’t seem like someone who would let things get so out of control, but of course you couldn’t tell by just looking at someone. 

“Maybe,” Olivia said, “That’s why I’m really glad you have no problem with him staying with us.” 

“I like him staying with us,” Aiden said. 

“Yeah,” Olivia replied, “Me too.” 

~+~  
Peter with only a towel around his hips was a sight to behold, Aiden thought, as he stared for a second to long. 

“The shower’s free,” Peter said and Aiden nodded. 

His brain wasn’t up to words right now. How had he never seen the man nearly naked? Peter lived with them. More importantly his brain questioned as it came online, why did he want to see Peter naked? And why was it a shock now that he did?  
He closed the bathroom door and took a deep breath. Okay, so Olivia had told him some things about Peter last night. He had known of course before that Peter swung both ways – it just didn’t really sink in until this moment, Aiden realized. 

Peter was attractive, even if Aiden wouldn’t have thought of him as his type. The few times Aiden had done anything with a boy – back in the day – they had been similar to his build and coloring and had been all too happy for Aiden to take the lead. Peter was bigger and broader and darker.  
And handsome.  
Aiden switched on the shower and stepped under the spray. Just what he needed right now.  
There was nothing wrong with finding people attractive. Olivia and he had always talked about other people. But none of those other people had been friends.  
He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tiles. It didn’t matter, he realized suddenly, he wasn’t going to do anything about it. 

Peter clearly didn’t have any interest and he was with Olivia anyway.  
He turned the shower to cold once he finished washing and then switched it off and put on some clothes.  
Time to face another beautiful day in the woods. 

~+~  
It started raining just after breakfast, which they had on the porch. It didn’t only rain it poured, they abandoned the cutlery and plates to their fate and retreated inside the cabin. 

“Well, that puts a damper on things,” Olivia said, looking outside the window. 

You couldn’t really see much as it was raining so heavily.  
They had planned on a picnic later in the forest, but now that plan had to be scrapped. It would be too wet even if it should stop raining any time soon. For now they were confined to the cabin. 

“And there is no internet or TV signal,” Peter added. 

“Well, there is a TV and a DVD player,” Aiden replied. “Some DVD’s as well. We could grab some crackers and wine and just watch very old movies?” 

“Or play cards?” Olivia asked. 

“Oh! There should be some board games around as well, from when I was a kid. Let me look around.”

“I haven’t played a board game in forever,” Peter said. 

“You want to?” Olivia asked. 

Aiden looked at him expectantly. 

“Sure,” Peter answered. “Let’s play a board game. I like snakes and ladders.” 

“It’s Aiden’s favorite too,” Olivia said. 

Aiden nodded. “Loved it as a child, love it still. I like when things are up to chance and you don’t have to sabotage the other players to win.” 

“You’re just a good person, aren’t you?” Peter asked, and it wasn’t teasing at all. 

“He is,” Olivia said.

Aiden rubbed his neck. He wasn’t sure he was a good person, but he tried to be a decent human being at least. “I’m gonna look for snakes and ladders then,” he said and went to the bedroom to look through the boxes and drawers there.  
He found the box with the board games under the bed. It seemed that his grandmother hadn’t been able to throw them out, but didn’t know what to do with them either. He made a mental note to call her once he was back and thank her for keeping them around.  
When he came back to the living room Peter and Olivia had cleared the couch table and dragged the cushions down to the floor. There was also a pitcher with water and some snacks. 

“I found the box. We can start with snakes and ladders, but there are other things in there too.” 

“Bring it on then,” Olivia replied and they sat up the game. 

~+~  
It stopped raining in the afternoon. Everything was still wet, but it wasn’t cold so they decided to brave the outdoors once again. 

“It’s gonna be dark soon, so we should definitely stick together,” Aiden said as they stepped outside. Back in the day there were a few more paths into and out of the woods, but now there were only a few left and Aiden didn’t feel brave enough after such a long time not being here to seek out his childhood paths and hideouts. 

“Next you tell us to hold hands,” Peter replied, grinning. 

“Actually, that is not such a bad idea,” Olivia said, holding her hand out to him. 

Peter looked at her and then her hand and again at her. She grinned a sharp grin. “Afraid you’ll get girl gems all over you?” 

Peter huffed. “No, I like girls well enough,” he said and grabbed her hand. He held out the other one to Aiden and Aiden took it. Peter’s hand was warm and strong and a total contrast to Olivia’s. And Aiden liked how it felt pressed against his own hand. 

“Okay then, no wandering off, or you will be eaten by wolves,” he said and tugged gently, so they would follow him. “When I was a kid I loved to explore the woods and I hope one day our kids will explore the woods as well. There was a pond there, somewhere…I liked that pond.”

“We’re not going to look for that pond now,” Olivia said. 

“No, we’re not. Maybe the next time,” Aiden replied with a look over his shoulder at them.

“Yeah,” Olivia said. 

Peter kept silent. 

Secretly Aiden kept an eye out for the childhood pond, but sadly he didn’t find it. Once the paths became wider he let go of their hands and started a game of tag, which had them out of breath in under an hour, but laughing hard too.  
Aiden didn’t want this to ever end. 

Once it started to get dark, they made their way back to the cabin. The walk back was slow and everything felt kind of magical.  
Olivia took his hand and squeezed. He could see her holding Peter’s hand with her other one.  
It was perfect, he thought. 

~+~  
Peter made pasta for dinner and Olivia grabbed the bottle of red wine. 

“Now we can watch a movie,” she said after they’ve eaten. She was already in her pajamas and snuggling on the couch with a blanket. She was in the middle, so there was no other option for him and Peter than to sit on either side of her. She poured them wine and Peter flipped through the small collection on DVD’s they had available at the cabin. 

“It’s all horror or Disney movies,” Peter said. It was kind of a question. 

“My mom liked horror and I liked Disney movies like pretty much every ten year old,” Aiden said. 

“So what do you want to watch?” Peter asked them. 

“Horror, you decide which one,” Olivia answered. 

Peter nodded and selected a Korean movie called Hansel and Gretel. Which – was set in a house in the woods.  
After that they watched another one, and drank more wine and by the time the credits rolled on the third movie Aiden was ready to fall asleep on the couch.  
Olivia nudged him and he startled and fumbled with the wineglass. It slipped, landing on the couch. 

“Shit,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry.” 

“You can’t sleep on that, Peter,” Olivia said. 

“No shit,” Peter replied, switching the TV off. “You have an extra mattress, yoga mats or blankets?” 

“It’s the middle of the night, you’re gonna share the bedroom with us,” Olivia said. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, we can sort this mess out tomorrow,” Aiden added, warming to the idea mostly because he didn’t feel like sorting it all out now. What he wanted now was to crawl into bed and sleep. 

“Guys-“

“You shared a bed with friends before, right?” Aiden said. “It’s no big deal. And the bed is big enough for three.” 

Peter ran a hand over his face. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Let’s go to bed then,” Olivia said, grabbing the pillow and blanket from the end of the couch. They followed her. 

Aiden dismissed his normal routine of brushing his teeth in favor of face planting into the bed.  
He was out like a light moments later. 

~+~  
The third day was wonderful and sunny and they had breakfast on the porch again.  
Aiden didn’t want to drive back home to the city, but knew there was no other option. He had a business to run and both Peter and Olivia had jobs to get back to.  
They went for a walk in the woods, had a light lunch and then packed up and got in the car.  
This time Peter was driving with Olivia beside him and Aiden in the backseat. It was nice to not have to think about traffic for once. He thought idly he could get used to this. He didn’t want to think about a time where Peter would not be always around. 

 

~Five~  
One thing Peter took away from their long weekend was that he was probably too deep into whatever the hell he was doing here.  
Waking up that Sunday tangled with two bodies had not been strange. It had felt good. He had enjoyed the warmth of their skin and the softness of Olivia’s curves cuddling into him. The possessive arm slung around his hip that belonged to Aiden.  
He rubbed a hand over his face and looked into the mirror. He looked well, his face was healed, he had gained some weight, he looked well rested, despite his stressful job at the restaurant.  
That’s what it feels like to have a real life where you don’t have to live in fear of doing something wrong just by breathing, he thought wryly.  
He finished washing his face and brushing his hair and went to the kitchen to grab a coffee before his shift started. 

Olivia was putting her shoes on as he excited the bathroom. “I might be late today,” she said. “You don’t have to wait with dinner.” 

Peter nodded. “We will probably wait anyway.”

She smiled at him and it made his heart miss a beat. Shit. Definitely too deep. “You’re the best. See you later. Have a great day at work!” 

“You too,” Peter said and had the stupid urge to kiss her goodbye. 

She waved and was gone.  
Peter finished his coffee and went to work. 

~+~  
By the time his usual porn site had loaded Peter realized that he wasn’t in the mood for his usual after all. And maybe he should have not indulged, but shit, if you can’t fuck whoever you want in your head than what did freedom really mean? It took no time at all to find what he was in the mood for. A bit of finer adjustments and he was watching a mixed ménage. One of the men looked a bit like Aiden, it was the light coloring really, the woman was Asian, which was good, Peter thought. He didn’t think he would be able to handle a curvey brunette.  
The headphones and dark room gave him enough privacy to throw the blanket off and slip his hand inside his boxers as the men on the screen ate the Asian girl out. She was making these breathy noises and clutching the bedframe with both hands, her nipples hard and begging to be sucked.  
Peter teased the head of his cock with his thumb gently while his other hand was running up and down his stomach and chest.  
When the girl came the men turned to each other and kissed. Peter groaned. Fuck, but that was hot, seeing them both sharing her taste and being into each other as well. It was the best kind of threesome, when everyone was into everyone else who participated.  
He tweaked a nipple when the men’s hands started to caress each other and the girl scooted over to get her mouth on them as well.  
Peter closed his eyes then and caressed his balls gently, imagining someone else's hands on him. A perfect hot mouth on his cock, pale strands between his fingers while soft lips claimed his mouth. His fingers curled around his cock and he stroked it hard and fast, the images in his head had developed a life on their own and he let them. He came hard biting his lip so he wouldn’t be heard by Aiden and Olivia and laid in bed catching his breath after as his come cooled on his stomach.  
He wished for a moment they would have heard and investigated, maybe watched. Shit, that was a hot thought. He wished he had a toy to fill him up while he fucked his hand.  
He grabbed a dirty t-shirt and cleaned himself up as best he could. There was no way he was getting up and to the bathroom. Once that was done, he switched off the laptop and buried his face in the pillow.  
He was asleep moments later. 

~+~  
By the fourth month working at the restaurant he was pretty sure the job was permanent. The boss liked him, his coworkers liked him too and he liked the small restaurant and the people who worked there as well.  
He was surprised to find out that people other than Aiden and Olivia wanted to hang out with him. 

“Of course people want to hang out with you,” Olivia said as he told her about being invited to happy hour by his colleagues. 

“You think I should go?” Peter asked, it was this Friday and usually they did things together on Fridays. 

“Of course you should go. It’s good to make friends,” Olivia answered.  
She was right of course and he could use a few friends. Not only because he was planning on moving out of Olivia’s and Aiden’s apartment soon. He was building a life here after all, away from his baggage. New job, new apartment, new friends, maybe a new relationship soon after too. 

“You’re right and I’m sure it doesn’t hurt that I will be away for the evening, so you can screw your man as loudly as you like,” he teased. 

“You know we like you living with us,” Olivia said. 

“I know, but I’m sure you’re going to take advantage of having the apartment to yourselves anyway. I know I would.” 

She grinned. “Fine, yes, I will screw my man as loudly as I want to when you’re hanging out with your new friends at a bar tonight. But next time I think you should invite us to come along. So we can meet your co-workers.”

He blinked. “You want to meet them?”

She shrugged. “They are obviously nice and important enough that you want to go out with them, so yeah. I think me and Aiden would like to meet them too. Or do you want to keep your work life and private life separated?” 

He had always done that before, never mixed work with private life. Sometimes they had overlapped, but his ex hadn’t liked it. He had always thought Peter’s co-workers were beneath him and now that Peter thought about it, maybe he had thought that Peter was somehow beneath him too. Had he been slumming it with Peter? 

“No, I don’t,” Peter answered. “I think they are nice people and you two would get along with them just fine.” 

“Wonderful! You know, you should never go away again. You should stay here.”

He wondered if she meant the city or the apartment, but didn’t ask. 

~+~  
“You look like you had a good night,” Aiden said, the next morning, which was a Saturday and meant that Peter could sleep in. Aiden worked Saturdays, but mostly in the afternoons. 

“I can give that back,” Peter said, pouring himself coffee, putting two slices of bread in the toaster and sitting down at the table. 

Aide smiled. “We took advantage of having the apartment to ourselves, speaking off, if you should want to bring someone home…” he trailed off and hid behind his mug. 

Peter just looked at him. “I won’t be screwing someone in your guestroom, Aiden,” he said eventually. 

“But it’s your home now too,” Aiden argued. 

“No, it’s not my home. It’s a very wonderful, but temporary living situation.”

“I wish you wouldn’t move out,” Aiden stated. 

Peter laughed. “It would be normal if you two weren’t a couple. If you were roommates, I guess I could have stayed. But this…this, I mean, I’m just a third wheel here.” 

“Do you really feel that way?” Aiden asked, putting his mug down and looking at him earnestly. 

The scary thing was that he mostly didn’t. It was too easy, too normal living here with Aiden and Olivia, but – and that was a big but, he couldn’t stop thinking about mixed threesomes and that was not a good sign. 

“Peter?” Aiden asked after a long moment of silence between them.

Peter sighed. “No, I don’t and I think that might be the problem.” 

“Ah,” Aiden said like he got it. 

Peter wasn’t sure if Aiden got it but he wasn’t in the mood to talk about it either. He was saved by the toast popping out.  
“Is Olivia still asleep?” he asked as he prepared his breakfast. 

“I wore her out,” Aiden replied. 

The simple answer sent heat down to Peter’s stomach. He wondered if Aiden could be firm, could be dominating, just that little bit that got Peter hard and begging. Was Olivia that way? 

“Peter? Shit, was that too much information? I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I honestly didn’t think that would make you uncomfortable,” Aiden added. 

The thing was, a few weeks ago it wouldn’t have made Peter uncomfortable and uncomfortable wasn’t the word to use here now either, Peter thought wryly.  
“I’m not,” he said. 

“Well, if you say so, but I’m sure it’s something,” Aiden replied, dubiously. 

“Nothing to worry about,” Peter said and then took his breakfast and sat down at the table again to show that everything was fine. 

“Okay,” Aiden replied, snatching a piece of toast from the plate. 

“Make your own,” Peter chided half heartily.

“I know you don’t mind sharing,” Aiden said. 

Peter nearly choked on his piece of toast. It was true that he had had some experiences like that, but it wasn’t precisely true that he had liked to share, with the Ex it was more that it was easier to give in. And why was his mind even going there again? What the hell? Aiden probably didn’t mean anything sexual anyway. 

“My food, I guess,” Peter replied. He did love to share the things he cooked after all. 

“I wonder where you do draw the line then,” Aiden said. 

Was he flirting? Couldn’t be, could it? Because Peter would not do this to Olivia. 

“Ice-cream,” Peter answered with a grin. “I draw the line there.” 

“Cruel.” 

~+~  
Maybe, Peter thought, he needed to get laid for real. It had been months after all since he had been with anyone. The problem was that he could not bring anyone home and his days of fucking in bathroom-stalls or against the wall in a back alley were definitely over. When he had been younger these quick fucks in semi-public places had been exciting, but now he just – it didn’t feel right anymore. What he wanted, at least, was a bed or a couch. Something soft and secluded.  
Going out to pick someone up seemed such a chore, and he wondered, as he prepared the vegetables for the chef, if it seemed like a chore because he could just go home and have a nice evening with Olivia and Aiden, and then jerk off, or if he was just getting too old to dress up and pick up boys and girls. 

“Brooding?” Michelle asked. 

“I need to get laid,” Peter answered. 

Michelle blinked at him. “Someone in mind already, or was that just an observation on your part?”

“A bit of both. You know I haven’t been laid since I moved here?” 

“That is a tragedy,” Michelle replied, mocking. He could hear it in her tone. “It can’t be too hard to find someone to fuck for you.”

“I think I’m too old to go to bars to pick up pretty people half my age,” Peter said, sighing. 

“You’re only thirty. I mean…you don’t really pick up fifteen year old kids, do you?”

“Shit, no, of course not,” Peter answered. 

“Well, that’s a relief. I would do you,” she added, “But I make it my policy to not fuck anyone from work, that only leads to drama and trouble.” 

He looked at her then. “I would do you too.” 

She grinned. “Finish the damn vegetables or Kiko will have you head. You know how he is.” 

“On it,” Peter replied and grinned right back at her. 

“By the way, you are not too old to go out and pick someone up.” 

He nodded and went back to preparing the vegetables for their chef. 

~+~  
“I didn’t know you were into that,” Aiden said, after pulling the headphones from Peter’s ears gently. 

“Jesus!” He slammed the laptop shut and turned around.

“Did I startle you?” Aiden asked innocently. 

“You sneaked up on me and watched my porn over my shoulder, yes, Aiden, you startled me.” 

Aiden handed the headphones over and then sat down beside him on the couch. “Sorry about that.”

Peter didn’t think he sounded sorry at all. “You were supposed to be at work. What happened to that?” 

Aiden shrugged. “Customer chickened out at the last minute, right before I put the needle to his skin. So I thought, what the hell, right? I could just go home an hour early.” 

“And spy on me?” 

“I wasn’t thinking about that, but then I called out and no one answered, so I just – and there you were, and I could see naked people on a screen, so I just –watched.” 

Peter sighed. It was true the back of the couch wasn’t that high. You could see everything perfectly when you were standing in the doorway to the living room.  
“Well, watching time is over now.” 

“But it was just getting interesting,” Aiden said. 

“I’m not thirteen anymore,” Peter replied. 

Aiden blinked at him. “What does that mean?” 

“I won’t watch porn with another guy, a friend anymore.”

“I’ve never done it,” Aiden said, turning fully, so he could sit in the lotus position and watch Peter. Why did he have to be that pretty? 

“Didn’t you have any friends growing up?” Peter teased. 

“I did, but maybe I had the wrong kind of friends? I really wondered back then if this was something real people did.” 

“It’s absolutely something real people do,” Peter said. 

“Start it again then, “ Aiden replied. 

“I already told you I won’t watch porn with you,” Peter sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust himself and that he couldn’t keep his hands away from Aiden’s pale soft looking skin, it was more that this was definitely weird. You didn’t do that with someone who was in a relationship and you were hopelessly attracted to. That way laid madness and hurt. “In fact I think I’m going to put this away and make dinner.” 

“Food is not a real substitute for sex, you now?” 

“Masturbation, not sex. Sex is when at least another person is touching you,” Peter said, getting up. 

“I know people who would argue that,” Aiden replied. 

“Well, everyone is entitled to their opinion.”

“I never masturbated with another guy in the room,” Aiden said. He was still sitting on the couch, looking up at Peter and if Peter stepped forward Aiden’s pretty lips would be level with his cock and – shit, he really should not think about this now. 

“I did. It’s not all that’s it cracked up to be.” 

“Maybe it’s better with a real friend?” Aiden asked. 

“Like you?” 

“Well, yeah…” Aiden answered. 

“What are you even doing? Just messing with me because I have to tell you I am not amused and this has gone too far.” 

Aiden blinked. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.“

Peter put the laptop on the coffee table, because holding it like a shield wasn’t a good look on him and then went to the kitchen. “You can make it up to me by peeling the vegetables.” 

He could hear Aiden get up from the couch and got the things out of the fridge he needed, he was thinking a quick curry maybe for dinner. Olivia always liked curries too. 

“Fine,” Aiden said, grabbing a peeling knife, “Use me how you like. I’m at your disposal.” 

“Shut up and deal with the vegetables, Aiden. Jesus,” Peter said. 

Aiden laughed. 

 

~Six~  
“Well, spit it out then boyfriend,” Olivia said, putting her tablet aside and turning so she could look at him. 

“You think Peter is attractive, right?” 

She gave him a look that said he better had a point, but answered anyway. “Sure. Yes. I had a crush on him back in the day when we were kids. You know that. I told you.”

“Yes, but – okay, I’m just gonna say it. I think it’s good he lives here.”

“Okay,” Olivia interrupted. 

“I caught him the other day watching porn.”

“Aiden, where the hell is this going?” She asked. 

“It was threesome porn,” Aiden said. 

“Ah. I see, you think he’s attractive and you like him and now you know he’s in theory into threesomes and what? You wanna sleep with him?” 

“Do you want to sleep with him?” Aiden countered. 

She sighed. “I would do it. But it feels different with him. I mean you are right, it’s good that he lives here. It feels like he belongs here.”

“Exactly! Never had we had a guest who didn’t feel like a guest, but Peter doesn’t feel like a guest, he feels like part of – well, us,” Aiden said. He was pretty sure that she felt the same way about Peter and the whole situation, but they didn’t get where they were now in their relationship because they assumed shit about each other. They talked. 

“At the cabin,” Olivia said, carefully, “I really thought something would happen at the cabin. I kind of waited for it to happen, for him to kiss me, or for us to have lazy morning sex together, or something. But it didn’t.”

“No, it didn’t,” Aiden said, biting his lip. 

She reached out and touched his cheek; let her fingers slide over his skin until her thumb graced his lips. He inhaled and smiled. 

“But you think something still might happen?” Olivia asked, pulling her hand away, so he could answer. 

He snatched her hand and intertwined her fingers with his, squeezing lightly. “Yeah, I think it might. I think he likes us too, and the only thing holding him back is us being together.”

“Well, he never really played with someone who was already taken if he knew they were taken,” Olivia said. 

“Is that what you want? Some fun, a bit of playing?” Aiden asked. 

She didn’t even think about it. “No. I don’t.” 

He nodded. “Neither do I. I think he should stay with us, live with us, move in with us for real and sleep with us.” 

“Yeah,” Olivia said. 

He grinned, now that they were on the same page, they could move to stage two of this whole thing: making Peter theirs. Aiden was pretty sure, Peter was already halfway there anyway, so it shouldn’t be too hard. But he had never had to spell things out for someone he had fallen for, things had always progressed somehow naturally. 

“Just telling him would feel awkward, right?” 

“I don’t know if a slow seduction wouldn’t make him uncomfortable either,” Olivia replied. 

“He actually shot me down when I told him we should masturbate together,” Aiden confessed. 

She blinked at him. “Did he take you seriously?”

“I think he did and I think that freaked him out. Or maybe it freaked him out that he was tempted to do it for a moment there,” he shrugged. “I would have told you about it if it would have happened.”

“I know,” Olivia said. “A date then.”

“Wine and dine him and take him home?” Aiden asked. 

“Worked for you, didn’t it?” 

“I was heads over heels for you, before you even asked me out,” Aiden replied. 

“You played it cool enough, until I got you naked,” Olivia said. 

He leaned in and kissed her, ravished her mouth really. He hadn’t been able to leave her alone that first night. He had to touch and taste and suck. He remembered that she had seemed just as ravenous for him as he had been for her. 

“A date then,” Aiden said. And if that failed he would just spell it out for Peter and hope for the best. 

She kissed him again. It was a sealed deal between them. 

~+~  
“This Saturday, you me, Olivia, classy restaurant, drinks?” Aiden asked the next morning as a bleary eyed Peter was putting bread in the toaster. He looked adorable in his wrinkled sleep shit and with the tousled hair. 

Olivia stepped beside him and combed her fingers through Peter’s hair; he leaned into it for a moment, which Aiden though was a good sign. 

“I have a date,” Peter said. 

“A date?” Aiden repeated, stupidly. Since when was Peter dating?

“Is it a first date?” Olivia asked, pouring coffee for her and Peter. 

“Yeah, it’s also a blind date,” Peter answered. 

“You let someone set you up?” 

“Yeah, someone from work,” Peter said, “What’s with this interrogation anyway?”

“Just curious,” Olivia answered. “Is all. We’re your friends after all.” 

He smiled at them then and took a sip of his coffee. “Yes, you are. There is nothing to tell yet anyway. I may not even like her.” 

Well, Aiden didn’t want to risk it, if he was honest with himself. What if Peter met that mystery woman and liked her? What if they missed their chance making him theirs? The plan had to be stepped up a bit. It was already Wednesday. He had to talk it over with Olivia as soon as possible. 

“So true,” Aiden said. 

Peter gave him a look, but then his toast was done and he was distracted by his breakfast.  
Aiden was distracted by the thought that he never wanted anyone else but him and Olivia to see Peter in such an adorable and vulnerable state.  
Olivia took her mug of coffee and a stolen piece of toast to the table and sat down. They shared a look and Aiden knew she wanted them to talk too. 

“You could drive me to work,” he said to her. 

She nodded. 

“I thought you had a late start today?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, my first customer doesn’t come in until ten, but I thought I could do some book keeping and maybe write and post that add for help, as I’m up and all already.” 

“Good luck with that,” Peter said. 

“Thanks,” Aiden replied with a smile. 

~+~  
He arranged to meet up with Olivia during her lunch break at a café between their workplaces. He would take the bus and she could walk there.  
He had a big piece to work on so the time flew by and once he closed shop he was calm again. So, Peter wanted to date, so what? It hasn’t happened yet. He and Olivia could stop it before anything happened. They had two days to do it. 

She was already waiting for him, his favorite sandwich on a plate and a hot drink beside it. He crossed over, kissed her cheek and sat down. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

She nodded. “So, did you come up with a battle plan already?” 

He smiled at her. “You think I should just press him against the wall in the hall and kiss him senseless while you watch?” 

He could hear her sharp intake of breath at those words. “I think it would be really hot to watch you doing it. Kiss him with your taste in his mouth.”

“Right,” Aiden said, because he should have known that she had been thinking about it a lot too since they decided to approach Peter.

“He’s home early tomorrow, as he has an early shift, maybe we should have dinner, wine and just tell him we want him,” Olivia said, finishing her quiche with another two bites and pushing her plate away. 

“The direct approach then?” 

She shrugged. “What else is there to do at this point, really? Aiden, he is starting to date, soon he might want to move out. We know he’s saving up for a down payment on an apartment. We have to tell him before it’s too late.” 

“I know. You’re right. Tomorrow then. I can grab some things on my way home from work.”

“Things?” Olivia asked. 

“Well…yeah, I want to be prepared.”

“You hope to get lucky,” she stated. 

“Don’t you?” Aiden asked, between bites. 

She nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it nonstop since you brought it up. I’ve been thinking about him from time to time before as well, don’t get me wrong, but now…”

“Yeah,” Aiden said. 

“I’ll get something nice from the bakery you two like as well,” Olivia said as Aiden was finishing his sandwich. There was a big piece of pie between them, they would share. 

“Okay then,” Aiden said, handing one fork to her and taking the other. 

“What if he doesn’t want us?” Olivia asked. 

“Well…we can’t make him, obviously,” Aiden answered, “But I don’t think he doesn’t want us, Olivia.”

“Maybe he wants something normal. I know that his last relationships had been fucked up.” 

“We aren’t fucked up,” he said.  
Aiden didn’t know much about Peter’s last relationship, because Peter hadn’t talked with him about it, but he trusted Olivia’s opinion on these things.  
He knew she wouldn’t tell him anything Peter might have told her, and he didn’t pry for that information. He was hopeful that Peter would one day open up to him like this as well. 

“I know we aren’t. We are pretty normal people, but a three-way relationship isn’t,” Olivia said, spinning the fork around her finger slowly. 

“It isn’t that uncommon either,” Aiden replied. “Let’s just try, okay? That’s all we can do anyway. Just try and make it work. Honestly I don’t think it should be too hard, he’s living with us already. We know his colleagues from work, he knows some of our friends. He’s a part of us.” 

She nodded, and stabbed the fork into the pie, pulled it apart in the middle and started eating her half. “You’re right. All we can do is try and see where it leads us.” 

He smiled at her and started eating the other half.  
Once they were done and paid the check, he kissed her outside the café and went back to work. 

~+~  
“What is all this?” Peter asked, laughing as he entered the living room. They had opted for Indian food, with an Indian style setting. Cushions on the floor, low lightning, and food on the coffee table. Olivia had borrowed a dark golden velvet throw from one of her friends too. 

“Surprise,” she said now, grinning at him. “We thought we could have a little getaway.”

“In our living room?” Peter asked. 

Aiden liked that Peter said ‘our’ without even thinking about it, he didn’t comment on it, because that might have ruined the mood. They had both loose clothes and no shoes or socks on. It was warm enough in the apartment and the rugs they dragged in for effect were soft. 

“Where else could we lounge around like this? Put on something comfortable and join us, Olivia got dessert from the bakery we like. A honey and almond thing, to go with the Indian theme.” 

“Well? Get going,” Olivia threw in, “the food is getting cold.” 

“Be right back,” Peter said and disappeared down the hall to his bedroom. If things went well tonight, maybe Peter would sleep in their bed soon. Permanently. There was only one big cushion left for Peter to sit right beside Olivia and Peter took it, stretching his legs under the coffee table and nudging Aiden’s knee in the process gently.  
Peter took a plate and selected some bits of this and that from the display. “So what brought this on?” He asked. 

Olivia shrugged. “We wanted to do something fun tonight with you.” Which wasn’t a lie, Aiden thought. 

“And Arabian Nights is your theme.”

“It’s more Indian, but I can work with Arabian Nights too, maybe later once we had some drinks in us we could tell each other fairy tales,” she said with a wink. 

“The kind for adults, I presume?” 

“They are the most fun,” Aiden answered him. 

Peter laughed. Aiden really liked to see Peter laugh, liked to see him relaxed in their company, would love to see him lose it under Aiden. 

“We should definitely do it then, once we have more drinks in us,” Peter said and then started eating. 

Olivia and Aiden joined him. 

They stacked the dishes on one side of the table once they were done and migrated towards the middle with the soft rugs and softer cushions. The alcohol was flowing freely, but not so much that they were totally drunk, everything tasted spicy and fruity and sweet and Aiden felt loose-limbed and happy. Somehow his head was in Peter’s lap as he told a half remembered story about a prince and a hunter. 

“Wait, is this a story about men?” Peter asked, finally cluing in.

Olivia laughed. “Oh, god, yes, it is.” She was leaning against Peter’s right side, her head on his shoulder, her fingers carding through Aiden’s hair. He blinked up at them. They were so beautiful together, he thought and said it too. 

“You’re drunk,” Peter said. 

He reached out and cupped Peter’s chin gently. “We all are. It’s not a bad thing and doesn’t mean I’m not right.” He skimmed his fingers over Peter’s lips and could feel the sharp intake of breath just before Peter’s lips closed around Aiden’s fingertip. Peter’s eyes were sharp and dark green like living things. And his lips were soft and a bit moist, the inside of his mouth felt hot. And then Peter bit him. 

“Shit,” Aiden hissed, snatching his finger away. “That was uncalled for.”

“Stop messing around then. Your girlfriend is right here,” Peter said, licking his lips. 

Aiden couldn’t look away from his face, he put his bitten finger into his own mouth and tasted spit and something sweet – residue of honey. 

“I like seeing you together,” Olivia said. Her fingers in Aiden’s hair tightened and then she leaned down to kiss him. “You like seeing us together, Peter?” She asked, once she ended the kiss. Aiden couldn’t do anything but stare up at them. This was the moment, he knew it. 

“Yeah, I do,” Peter said eventually, and Aiden watched as Olivia cupped his cheek gently and kissed him. His heart thrilled when Peter kissed her back, curled his hand around her neck to pull her in closer, so he could taste her better, dive in deeper. 

Aiden was torn between the need to kiss Peter too, and the desire to turn over and put his mouth on that –for sure- pretty cock, that was right there. He turned his head and nuzzled Peter’s stomach, while he ran a hand over his chest. 

Peter groaned and it went straight to Aiden’s dick. “You sound beautiful too,” he said. Peter’s hand was in his hair a moment later and he was tugging gently, Aiden came willingly. He made himself at home in Peter’s lap and kissed those pretty and soft lips until he thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen. As soon as his lips were free, Olivia claimed them and he could taste Peter in her mouth. It was intoxicating.  
Peter’s fingers were stealing under Aiden’s shirt, his fingertips dancing over Aiden’s skin: making him shiver.  
Olivia’s hand was curled around Aiden’s neck and it was so good, to be between them, felt so right. He moaned into her mouth and pressed closer to Peter, wantonly. 

He had to break free from Olivia, so he could state the obvious. “Clothes. Less clothes.” 

Peter and Olivia were on board with that, thank god, he thought dimly, as he raised his arms so they could strip him out of his shirt and then he watched Peter and Olivia strip. She was still wearing a bra of course, but he leaned over and unhooked it swiftly, so her breasts were free. 

“Shit,” Peter said. 

Aiden kissed him again and then Olivia pressed against Peter and he turned his face so he could kiss her tits, suck her nipple.  
The moan that left her lips made Aiden’s cock jerk and he slid his hand inside his loose pants to stroke himself. He could feel Peter’s erection too: hard and hot. His knuckles were brushing it through thin layers of cotton.  
And then Olivia’s hand was right there too, slipping into Peter’s pants, stroking him and Peter’s fingers were caressing Olivia’s pussy.  
Aiden really wanted to put his mouth on Peter, wanted to share that pretty cock with his girlfriend, wanted to make him come undone, but this was good too. Soft, warm, languid. Perfect for an evening on the floor between cushions and rugs. 

“Oh fuck,” Olivia hissed and then Aiden watched her come with another man's fingers inside her. She kissed Peter's naked shoulder as she came down. 

“I wanna suck you,” Aiden said looking away from his girlfriend and at Peter. He had to be in sweet agony, because Olivia's fingers weren't moving anymore. 

Peter crushed their mouths together and Aiden took that as permission to scoot down and take out Peter's cock so he could suck it. He didn't tease, didn't play around, he needed to taste Peter, so he just licked the head once and then swallowed down as much as he comfortably could. Peter groaned a curse that Aiden didn't quite catch, because it was swallowed by Olivia's mouth. He could hear them kissing, could feel Olivia pressing closer, could smell her too, mixed with Peter's scent. His cock was so hard. Aiden sucked harder, he could feel Peter tremble and swell inside his mouth. He was close and god, Aiden needed to make him come, because then he could take care of his own erection. 

“Aiden-” Peter hissed, it was meant as a warning and Aiden took it because, even although he wanted to taste Peter, he wasn't going to risk it. He pulled away and Olivia's hand was right there. She held Peter and gave Aiden a look. Aiden scrambled up and pulled his own cock out, so he could press it against Peter's. He and Olivia stroked them both to completion.

“Fuck,” Aiden said, as he watched Peter's face contort with pleasure. 

He had to kiss Peter then, he had to. 

Peter gasped into the kiss. 

“Aiden was right,” Olivia said, “You are beautiful.” 

Peter laughed, resting his head against the couch. “Did you plan this?” 

“Would you be mad if we did?” She asked. 

Peter rolled his head to face her. It was such a slow and deliciously languid movement, Aiden thought. “I just came really hard and someone else was involved, no Olivia I wouldn't say 'mad' is the word.” He closed his eyes. “Why?”

“Because you're really hot and we trust you,” Aiden answered. 

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. 

He shrugged and then got up. “'I'll just grab a washcloth. Be right back.” 

When he came back Olivia and Peter were making out and he stood there just a few feet away and watched. He could feel the low heat in his stomach, his cock was making its interest known too. 

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” He asked. 

They turned to him. He knew that Olivia was definitely game, so he looked at Peter, expectantly. 

“Yeah,” Peter said, after what seemed like an eternity to Aiden. 

He threw the washcloth at Peter, who caught it effortlessly and cleaned himself up and then he stood and grabbed Olivia's hand, to pull her into the direction of the bedroom. Aiden brushed a kiss against Peter's cheek and took his other hand and then he closed the door to the bedroom, because he had no intention of letting anyone leave any time soon. 

 

~Seven~  
Peter woke up to two hot bodies pressed against him. He blinked and then opened his eyes. The room was semi dark and the smell of sex lingered in the air. For a second he was confused but then everything slammed into his head at once. The evening, the food, the kisses, the – sex. He had had sex with Olivia and Aiden. He cataloged the pains and aches in his body, matched them to what he could remember from last night. No penetrative sex had happened between him and Aiden. But there had been blowjobs and he had watched Olivia finger her boyfriend too. Remembering made his cock hard. He closed his eyes and breathed.  
Well. This development wasn’t totally unexpected if he was honest with himself. He had known that Aiden hadn’t been only teasing. Olivia had told him years ago that she’d fuck him. And now…now they did. And Peter could honesty not regret it, because it had been spectacular sex. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Olivia whispered against his collarbone. There was a hand on his hip. His naked hip. Shit. Neither of them was wearing any clothes. 

“Well…” Peter said. 

“Just go back to sleep,” Olivia said, her fingers tightening on his hip. He liked it. He liked that he could feel Aiden’s steady breath hitting the back of his neck as well. He liked it a lot. He liked it too much. 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Peter said. 

She sighed and pulled away. “Fine. But come back soon.”

Peter nodded, but he didn’t think it would be a good idea to slip into bed with them again, once he was out of it. 

~+~  
He took a shower, put on some clothes and then went out for a walk and breakfast. It was pretty early still, and the morning air was crisp, but Peter enjoyed the nearly empty streets. He had work later and didn’t know what to do about that blind date.  
Shit, he though, had that been the reason for Aiden and Olivia to jump him now? Not that he had objected much to the kissing, touching, cock sucking. He really shouldn’t be thinking about that now. But it was hard not to think about it. Everything was so fresh in his mind and he had really enjoyed it. It had felt –right.  
He shook his head. What the hell. Was it because he had been living with them for months now? Most likely.  
That wasn’t a foundation for a – nothing, he wasn’t even going to think about it. They had had fun. That was all.  
Clearly both Aiden and Olivia thought he was hot and he though the same about them. They knew each other and respected each other. So of course it had been easy to fall into the whole thing without having to think about it much.  
But that had been all. Just sex.  
They were friends, with benefits maybe now. Because Peter would totally take them up on it once more.  
Which meant, that yes, he could totally go to that blind-date. 

~+~  
“What are you doing?” Aiden asked. He was standing in the door to the guest room, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at Peter. He’s been standing there for a few minutes now; Peter had felt his gaze as he was putting on his button up shirt. 

“Getting ready.”

“Getting ready for what?” Aiden asked. There was a quality to his voice Peter hadn’t heard before and wasn’t sure he liked. 

“My date. I told you both about it,” Peter answered. 

“But-“

“But what?” Peter asked, turning to face Aiden. 

“I thought you wouldn’t go.”

“Why would I not go? Just because we had sex?”

“Well, duh. Yeah,” Aiden said. 

Peter finished dressing and sat down on the bed. He didn’t particularly like that he had to look up at Aiden, but that couldn’t be helped now. He needed to be sitting for this. Because what the hell? 

“So, you seduced me, because you didn’t want me to go on a date?” 

“Yes,” Aiden said. 

“That’s fucked up, Aiden.” 

“What? NO! It isn’t.”

“It is. I am not your live in fuckboy,” he snapped. 

“That is not what this is and you know it! So don’t make it into something that it wasn’t,” Aiden said. 

Peter ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “You got used to having me around. I am your friend, I live with you, you have me constantly around. I’m reasonably good looking-“

“Yes, you are,” Aiden cut in. 

Peter couldn’t help but smile. ”Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. And before you go on, I know what you’re going to say, that we’re confused and just want to spice up our sex-life with you. And you’re convenient because we know you and we like you and you live with us.”

“Well, yes, is it not true?”

“Of course parts oft that are true, Peter. We like you, you live with us, but we didn’t sleep with you because you’re convenient. What kind of people do you think we are?” And now Aiden really sounded hurt and Peter hadn’t wanted that at all. 

“Sorry-“

“I don’t want you to apologize, Peter. I realize that we maybe should have talked, but you were avoiding us.” 

Which had been true. “I needed to sort this out in my head first.”

“I don’t think that worked,” Aiden said. 

“What?”

“You’re getting ready for a date with a stranger, so I don’t think it worked,” Aiden clarified. 

“You don’t want this to be a onetime thing.” Peter said, it wasn’t even a question. 

“No, we don’t want it to be a onetime thing, Peter. God I wish Olivia was here, but of course she went out for drinks with the girls from her office. You know we thought you clued in by now.”

“Clued in? Really?”

“It didn’t come to you as a surprise when we came on to you. I mean, we’ve been flirting before. Did we not make our intentions clear?”

“To sleep with me? Yes, you did. That’s why we fucked,” Peter answered. 

Aiden glared and then uncurled from his position by the door and crossed the room to stand right before Peter. He cupped Peter’s cheek and made him look up. “It wasn’t just fucking. We don’t want to just fuck from time to time.”

“What do you want then?” Peter hissed. Aiden’s hand on his skin did all kinds of things to him and he didn’t know if he liked it or wanted it or what. He just didn’t know. 

“To be with you,” Aiden stated. 

“What?” 

“We want to be with you.” 

“I – like we are now?”

“No, not like we are now,” Aiden said, “Because right now you don’t feel like you’re part of this relationship, do you?”

Peter shook his head. “What the hell are you saying, that you want to try – a three-way relationship?” 

“That is exactly what I’m saying.”

“And Olivia is cool with it?” Peter asked. 

“We talked about it beforehand, Peter. Of course she is,” Aiden answered and his other hand came up to cup Peter’s face too and then his face was right there. The soft, pretty lips and yeah, Peter wanted to kiss him again. “I wouldn’t do something like this without talking to her first. We wanted to make it clear together, but it seemed we failed.”

“Okay, so…you seducing me was your way to make sure I wouldn’t try to find someone new to be with?” He wanted to say be in love, but – it was probably too early for this kind of declaration. 

“Yes,” Aiden admitted. “It was. We don’t want you to find someone else. I mean…if you don’t want this, then of course feel free to date and fuck around. But if you do want this, then please call that girl and say that you can’t meet her.”

“What if she’s the love of my life?” 

“What if we are?” Aiden countered. “Isn’t it worth it to try with us?”

The thing was, Peter thought, that yes it would be worth it. They fit together. They already had a trial run. And the sex had been really good. 

“Hand me the phone,” Peter said and Aiden grinned and kissed him before he grabbed the phone from the nightstand and gave it to Peter.  
Peter took a deep breath and looked at Aiden. “You want to stay here and listen?” 

Aiden nodded, “If you’re fine with that?” 

From his ex-boyfriend Peter would have found this controlling, but he knew that Aiden would leave if he asked him to. 

“Not a word,” Peter said. 

Aiden nodded and Peter called his blind date.  
He was as honest as he could be and it didn’t take long at all. Once he hung up on her, Aiden grabbed him, pushed him down on the bed and kissed him hard. It felt more like his mouth was being devoured, really. Peter didn’t mind. 

“I want you bad right now, but I think we should wait for Olivia,” Aiden admitted. 

“Because we need to talk?” Peter asked. He couldn’t help but stare at Aiden’s lips. He wanted to feel them against his own again. 

“Yes,” Aiden said. 

“Call her. Tell her to come home,” Peter said. “I’m sure she’ll cut her girl’s night short for this.” 

“Yeah,” Aiden said, he used Peter’s phone and he was looking at Peter the whole time he was talking to her. “She’ll be here soon.” He said once he ended the call. “Whatever will we do in the meantime?” 

It turned out that kissing each other senseless was a wonderful way to pass the time. 

~+~  
“You started without me,” Olivia said, already taking off her jacket. 

“Didn’t hear you come in,” Aiden said, looking over his shoulder at her. 

“I can’t imagine why,” she replied, grinning at them. “Take off your clothes guys.”

“I thought we needed to talk?” Peter threw in. 

“Yes, we do, but I imagined you two naked and touching on the way home, so now I’m really horny. So, can we fuck first and talk later?” 

Aiden looked at Peter. He realized then, that it was his decision. They would do whatever he felt comfortable with. The truth was that Peter was horny too, from kissing Aiden and having him so close. 

“Yeah, I can get behind that.” 

Olivia smirked. “Clothes now.” 

They complied without another word. It wasn’t the most coordinated threesome Peter thought, because they were all greedy and hungry for skin, but it was good anyway. 

~+~  
Once they showered and put on some comfortable clothes, they migrated to the kitchen, to make coffee and something to eat. 

“We wanted to do this together and we thought after we had sex the first time that you would call it off with the girl at once,” Olivia said as she cut their sandwiches. 

“Well, that didn’t happen,” Aiden threw in. 

“You could have said something before we fucked,” Peter pointed out. 

“It seemed like bad form,” Olivia admitted. “But I realize now that we could have handled the whole thing better.” She pointed a finger at Peter. “But you ran away, avoided us. So I’m not gonna take all the blame here.” 

“Fair enough,” Peter said. “Aiden already explained what you were trying to tell me.”

“Okay? So…do you want to be with us?”

He wanted to, he really did. “Yeah, but you have to realize that it won’t be easy.”

“We work well together, you know that,” Aiden said. 

“Yes, in our small bubble, we do. But what about the larger world? Your parents? Friends? Co-workers? How do you want to tell them that you’re fucking two people now?”

“My family always knew that I’m bi,” Aiden said. “Won’t come to them as a shock that I’m with a man now, too. And I don’t have any co-workers.”

“You still haven’t hired anyone?” Peter asked. 

“I was busy seducing you,” Aiden answered with a smile. 

“Okay, fine, so it won’t be a problem for your family, or Olivia’s, but – what about marriage?” 

“What about it?” Olivia asked. 

“I know you, you were heading there,” Peter stressed. 

She sighed. “Fine, I was, we were, but – we won’t now, because I can’t marry the both of you. So obviously we’re not getting married.” 

How could she just be so blasé about it, Peter wondered. They only had had sex twice and were living together for a few months. “Olivia-“

“Sometimes you know, Peter. Sometimes you just know that it’s meant to be.” 

“Kids,” Peter said. 

“What about kids? We can still have kids, you know? I can have yours or Aiden’s and they would be ours.” 

“A lot of kids have more than two parents these days. Patchwork families are a thing, Peter. Why are you so desperate to find reasons for this not to work?” 

“I’m not. I just want you to look at it from all sides.” 

Olivia put her hand on his and squeezed. “Peter, there are never every any guarantees that it will work. Even if you marry and stay together for ten years, it could still fall apart then. We live now and we want to be together with you now. Don’t you want that too?” 

“And everything else, well we can deal with it when or if we have to,” Aiden added, putting his hand on top of Olivia’s. 

There was nothing he wanted to do more than say yes to this, to them, so he did.


End file.
